


Call Me, Call Me (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not the best at dating.  Also, he's possibly a little bi.  Possibly just for the hot guy at his gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Call Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me, Call Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192256) by chash. 



**Title:** [Call Me, Call Me](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/26812.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
 **Summary:** Jensen's not the best at dating. Also, he's possibly a little bi. Possibly just for the hot guy at his gym.

 **Format:** mp3

14.92 MB, 16 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/3lnm5unof4)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mnjjmyynxzl)


End file.
